pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler the Stick Figure
Summary Tyler the Stick Figure was once protrayed as hero but is now a villain in the Tyler's Knot-Ball/Kyle's Strawberry series of books made by Kyle Books. History Tyler is Dumb Tyler and his friend Tony decide to go bowling in which Tyler sucks at bowling. Tyler and Tony leave the bowling alley and meet the girl. Tyler falls for the girl and they start dating. The bad guy shows up and is about to kill the girl. Tyler gets a boulder ontop of the bad guy and gets a thirst for blood. Tyler wants to go home and rethink what he has done but Tony wants to go to taco bell. Tyler wants to go back home and not think about the fact he just killed someone but Tony wants to go back to the mountain to rub it in. They go back and see where the bad guy was and Tyler finally sees what carnage looks like and he likes it. They then go to a volcano. Tyler is Dumb 2 They get out of the volcano and finally go home to sleep. Little do they know but they volcano just gave them all powers. Tyler is Dumb 3 Tyler is trying to get intamate with the girl when he starts growing powers like Knuckles Hands and Super speed. He has an urge to save the day so he goes out with the girl who can know fly. They find a bad guy who kills two cops. The girl traps the bad guy and gets the chaos emerald which she gives to Tyler and they all go back home. After this Tyler would become the super hero Super Tyler. Super Tyler Tyler makes a cape for himself to fight crime. Super Tyler 2 Tyler fights an alien invader and later blows ups a plane. Thinking it's in allance with the alien. But he discovers it isn't so he flies away. The chaos emerald he had on him lands on Oreo which causes him to mutate. Kill Anthony! When Tyler lost his chaos emerald he lost all of his powers and when Tony says he is going to tell everyone he destroyed the plane Tyler tries to kill him. It takes him a long time due to Tony's super indurance but Tyler eventually kills him. Town War Tyler sees that three towns are fighting each other to see who is the ultimate. Tyler believing that he is the ultimate joins the fight making up the fake town Tyler Town. He takes Skinny Man and Stupid Town Guy and Ties them together in the beginning of what would be called the Knot-Ball. He sees cool town guy who dares to say he is the best. Tyler takes his hat then rips him in half with the blood spilling all over Tyler's face. Tyler now has a thirst for blood that can't be quenched. Tyler takes the mangled bodies of Skinny Man and Stupid Town Guy and puts other bodies into becoming the Knot-Ball. Tyler's Knot-Ball Tyler is now on the run from the cops and hides his Knot-Ball inside his closet. Tyler brings out his Knot-Ball to bring carnage on the rest of the world. Tyler sees the Girl and thinks he shouldn't kill her because they use to date. He is too far gone though so he kills her. Tyler tries putting a cannon on his Knot-Ball but it almost kills him so he puts the cannon in the trash. The Knot-Ball stealer comes and tries to steal the Knot-Ball. He brings it to the volcano where Tyler used to play with the girl and tony. Tyler kicks the guys head clean off and returns back home. Kyle's Strawberry Tyler's Knot-Ball grows more as it become it's own being with unique heads that are sentient. While at home Tyler sees that his brother Kyle has followed in his footsteps and started killing people this time with a giant strawberry. They meet up and start a party. Kyle's Strawberry 2 The mouse guy steals Tyler's Knot-Ball and Kyle's Strawberry, So Tyler and Kyle steal it back from him. The mouse guy retalliates by brining out his giant mech to kill them. One of the heads from Tyler's Knot-Ball (Munchy) starts to eat the mech and kills the mouse guy. He also meets Brian who has copied what Kyle has done who copied Tyler. Tyler's Knot-Ball 2 Tyler decides that he and Kyle should go on an adventure. They go on an adventure which is to kill griffin in which Tyler does. They meet Prince Cobra who tries to kill Tyler but his Knot-Ball saves him again. Prince Cobra is killed by Tyler. Kyle's Strawberry 3 Tyler relaxes on a blanket with Brian and Kyle while his Knot-Ball starts to leave him and go off with Kyle's Strawberry named Katy. Kyle's Strawberry 4 The Knot-Ball had abonded Tyler at this point relizeing how evil he was. Kyle's Strawberry now known as Katy takes Tyler as well as Kyle and Brian to a cliff in which she throws them off for there evil ways. It is unknown if Tyler survived the fall but untill then he is classified as dead. Design Tyler was original just a generic black stick figure. In Kyle's Strawberry he was given color in which he is seen wearing a gold shirt and blue pants. In Tyler's Knot-Ball he switches shirts to a light blue. His design was changed again in Kyle's Strawberry 4 with angry eyes and black hair. Kills * Bad Guy (Crushed using boulder) (Tyler is Dumb) * Alien (Blown Up) (Super Tyler) * Plane Pilot (Blown Up) (Super Tyler) * Anthony (Shot, Chainsawed, Balloon killed, Maced, Cut with Scissors, and finally stabbed.) (Kill Anthony!) * Skinny Man (Body tied together) (Town War) * Stupid Town Guy (Body tied together) (Town War) * Cool Town Guy (Ripped apart) (Town War) * 2 Unnamed People (Put into Knot-Ball) (Tyler's Knot-Ball) * The Girl (Rolled over with Knot-Ball) (Tyler's Knot-Ball) * Knot-Ball Stealer (Head Kicked off) (Tyler's Knot-Ball) * Griffin (Killed) (Tyler's Knot-Ball 2) * Prince Cobra (Killed) (Tyler's Knot-Ball 2) Appearances # Tyler's Notebook ## Tyler's Knot-Ball ## Super Tyler ## Super Tyler 2 ## Town War ## Tyler is Dumb ## Tyler is Dumb 2 ## Kill Anthony! ## Tyler is Dumb 3 # Kyle's Strawberry # Kyle's Strawberry 2 # Tyler's Knot-Ball 2 # Kyle's Strawberry 3 # Brian's Watermelon 2 # Kyle's Strawberry 4 (Beta) # Kyle's Strawberry 4 Videos # Reading My Old Comic Kyle's Strawberry # Reading My Old Comic Kyle's Strawberry 2 # Reading My Old Comic Kyle's Strawberry 3 # Speed Drawing Kyle's Strawberry 2 Cover Remade # Reading My Old Comic Kyle's Strawberry 4 Gallery Tyler the Stick Figure_Classic.png|Old Look Tyler the Stick Figure_Gold.png|Gold Shirt Category:Character Category:Kyle Books Category:Kyle's Strawberry Category:Villain